Rising sun
by Bmonti
Summary: who is the new girl ,Alary, and why does she look so much like alice. it taks plays after breaking dawn. this is my first story so READ IT and sorry but my spelling sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey

**I don't own twilight**** *sob* (that really sucks) Stephanie Meyer does**

**Most of the characters are hers in this chapter the only character that does not belong to her is Alary she is mine al mine mwhahhahahaha (evil laugh) **

**I did my research even Katie Marshall and Austin Markses (who was in new moon, they where juniors then) are in it now. **

**Keep in mind my home language is not English so my spelling sucks **

**And this is my first story :P **

**Introduction:**

My name is Cindy Jenkins, ok so that's not my real name, its really Alary Amor Brandon I only use Cindy when I am in my 25 year old form or if I go to a school where I've been before

I am very old but I look 16 I have long pale blond hair and emerald green eyes my eye color changes shade like when I use my powers or have a really strong emotion it goes forest green. People say I am pretty I guess that is true I am prettier then the average human but then agene I'm not human……… and not a vampire eitherI'm not even in-between that really sucks. There is only one thing I have been doing over these centuries and that is looking for my mom, there are tree things that I know about her and that is:

1. She is a vampire now

2. She looks just as small and fragile like me

3. Her name is Alice

That is the only clues I have to find her, the other things I know was told to me by her sister Cynthia who raised me in secret till I was 16. Cynthia is dead now but her daughter and my friend Serah is still alive, now living in Biloxi. I decided to go looking for my mom at 16 I've almost been around the world.

The other tings I know is how I came to be me, how my two fathers 'yes you heard right' 2 fathers were and how they died I am so glad that my mom lost her memory she had a sad past.

I was on my way to Forks; this was the 4th little town I have been to. I usually stay for a year then go to the next town. My story here will be that I was sent here by my parents for two reasons one they were traveling the world and two they think the big city is two dangerousif someone ask me were I had been living before I came here I would say Phoenix it was one of my most hated places to live in. It was always so hot there.

My power or gift whatever you want to call it is copy I know it sounds stupid but it's not. When I meet a vampire who has a certain power that I like and want, all I have to do is touch there hand think of the power they have and then I have it to.

It's like a empty bookrack when I like the book I get it and put it in the rack and when the rack is to full I have to take some away to be able to get new ones, so I am very careful with what powers I copy at the moment I have 3. I can have up to 16 it al depends on what age I look like I can make myself 25 or make myself 1 year old but I like looking 16 so I stay that age.

My 3 powers are:

1 I can see the most important peoples faces that I will meet in my future I can only see there faces don't know there names or age or where I will meet them.

2. When I sleep I have these weird dreams and if I pay attention it will help with my life so I don't make mistakes

3. The last one when I meet someone I get flashes of there past just pieces of it. I hate and love this power because sometimes I see things that I would rather not want to see and there are times I can help someone remember a good memory.

I've had this power sins birth so I guess I copied it from mom or dad.

**Chapter 1 new time**

"Miss, miss please put your seatbelt on, the plane is about to land"

"O sorry um ok…thanks"

I quickly put my seatbelt on and looked out the window it was raining it put me in such a good mood I loved the rain I hope that it would thunder tonight, that's the nights when I sleep the nicest.

A plane landing always made me scared. Ok no more reality TV for me. After holding my breath for 30 sec the light went on to say we were allowed to get up now and leave. I got up and took my bag from the glove compartment started for the door

"Thank you for flying…" the lady was saying but I didn't care.

I was on my way to get my bag. When I got it, I saw that it was still a 2 hour drive. Good thing I have a license.

I went to the bathroom and locked myself in the toilet I just had to make myself look 18 I hated doing this it gives me a headache after about 15 min. I looked 18 so I took my bags to get a cab and go buy a car, better to buy a car instead of hiring one. It was easy getting a cab like I said I was pretty and people respondent to that and it was raining most people were inside.

"Where to, miss?"

"Um could u take me to the closes place to buy a car please" I said with a big smile

"Sure, sure now why dos a pretty girl like you want to buy a car straight after landing"

He said while driving around the corner "sir please don't feel the need to talk I am trying to read a book" I got out Romeo and Juliet ok so this is probable the 7th time I'm reading this but I can't help it, it makes me think of my mom and 2 fathers love.

To tell the truth it makes me think of my mom and the vampire she was in love with Herald Schreiber my other father Cid was dead I think Herald killed him auntie Cynthia never said what happened.

We got to a place McCartney's cars. I jumped out and got my bag paid the driver and went in. There where not a lot of people there so I didn't have to wait long for someone to come ask me if I needed help. I so wanted to get the pretty new red BMW but it would stand out to much and to be honest I don't know so much about car's and stuff so I got the grey BMW not very pretty but it was nice and fast I mean I loved fast cars and the older models didn't stand out so much and it wasn't even new it was a used car.

After filing out some papers and getting the keys I got the new used car. I said I would pay in rent as to not make them think that I was rich or robed a bank. Ok so now time to get something to eat my favorite time of the day sins it was already starting to get dark I went to the drive threw at Mac Donald's I got the Big Mac.

I was off making a two hour drive in one hour. I heard the thunder, it was dark now and there was no moon or stars showing and it was still raining there was just one thing I hated about rain and that was I couldn't see the stars.

xxxx

Driving down the street of forks it was quite and it was really green my favored color I think I was gone like it here why hadn't I come here sooner it looks so nice here, ok looking for the house I boughton the internet the lady said it would be fully furnish and the keys will be under the welcome mat.

I took a left turn and looked at the houses on my left there I saw a small white house and there was a silver Volvo parked in front of it why in the world would there be such a nice car in this small town. I got the smell of vampire and a wolf ok so there are definitely vampires here and what is a wolf doing in town.

I looked at the house on my right what a coincidence that was my house a little bigger then the white house but not a lot and it had a beautiful garden I parked my car in the drive way. I looked in my mirror and saw I still looked 18. I changed back to 16 which took 10 min it was easier to go younger.

I got out the car and looked at the house that was across the street again I saw a curtain move so someone must have seen me get out I took my bag out of the back seat and got my keys unlocked the door and went in.

The house was pretty it had a modern mixed with old fashion feel I loved it. The walls were painted a cream color and there was a table near the stairs with a telephone on it and a note for me, it said:

_Dear Alary Amor Brandon_

_I hope you like the way we decorator your new house sins your parents will not be living with you I will come in ones a month until I see that you are a well behaved girl your school starts at 8:00 and as your mother said you were moved up two years you will be in your senior year you can get your table at the offices _

_Miss Dottie_

Great, just what I need an old lady coming to check on me. I went up stairs and looked in the two rooms one was more like a study the walls were white and it had a bed, the window had a view of the back yard, to bad the forest wasn't there.

I looked in the other room it had a single bed the walls were n light purple color and there was a mirror agents the wall and a desk on the other side of the bed the window had a view of the house across the rode. Ok so I decided I was sleeping here I packed my stuff in the closet and took my bathroom stuff to get a shower, when I was done I looked at the clock on my bed side table 5 to 10.

I looked out the window again and saw 2 people; no wait they where vampires a girl and a boy. He was holding a little girl that was sleeping in his arms she was about 5 years and behind them came another boy ok he was not a vampire that was for shore. I looked at them for a moment longer ok they were pretty more then pretty there where no words to describe them the vampire holding the little girl suddenly looked up at me the girl vampire followed his gaze and then the non human boy looked up at me to.

I closed the window then the blinds ok they saw me this is not good they must have gotten my sent about now so they would know that I wasn't human and why did there faces look like I've seen it before.

I went to bed lying there trying to think then it hit me I was so stupid there faces I have seen them with my power they were the important people in my future that I am goanna meet now that I had that question solved I went to sleep.

_I was running through the woods it felt like I was running from something it had to be that, why else would I be running I hated running but then it hit me. Nothing was chasing me, I was looking for something, but what was I looking for? I came through the woods and at last I found it I knew now what I had been looking for it was a big beautiful white house with lots of windows and there parked in front of it was the Volvo I was walking towards the front door of the house stretching my hand to open the door when I heard a loud ring…… _

I woke up with my hand stretch out in the air, great one of those dreams again I looked at the clock it was 7:15. I got dressed I loved dressing up but did not love wearing it outside so I got my grey skinny's and a green tank top I put my rain cote on and my favorite boots I ate some toast and brush my teeth then I brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror the green top was making my eyes stand out more they where still forest green from the dream I had. I checked the clock it was 7:45.

I walked out side to my car the rain had stopped but I don't think it would hold for long. I couldn't help but take a glance at the other house there was a red car parked in front of it today and bay the look of it, it was very fast and expensive I saw the curtain move agene so I got in my car and drove to school.

Parking place was hard to find sins I was late. If I hadn't stared at that car then I would not have been late. I finally found a place to park and saw the building that had to be the office it's a good thing that I'm used to being new I came in and saw a lady with red her she looked nice she was busy talking to another student he was a little taller then me he had sandy her you could see it was recently cut, I think the lady called him Brian.

The lady told him to wait a wile she copied the papers for him then she saw me standing at the door "yes dear can I help you"

Brian turned around to look at me he was surprised that was for shore

"Um my name is Alary Brandon and I'm a new student" I said walking a little forward

"O yes I now about you, your Parents bought my sisters house you are 16 am I correct?"

"Yes maim"

"And you are going to be in your senior year" She didn't say that in a question but a statement

"Well here is your table and a map of the school ground, I highlighted the best root to take and pleas give this to al your teachers to sign and then bring it back to me"

I looked at my table ok first class was history my favorite subject sins I actually lived it

"Alary you and Brian Markses have history together he can show you to class"

At that moment Brian smiled at me it was a cute smile with dimples he looked so innocent and he had blue eyes. He shook my hand and led me to class.

"So your new where did you come from?"

"Um Phoenix"

"Wow that's so cool Bella came from there too"

"Who's, Bella?" I asked with a little more interest

"O um Bella Cullen chief swans daughter she got married to Edward Cullen this summer before school began"

"O ok how old is she?"

"She just turned 19 I think"

We were in front of the class now he walked in first gave the teacher the papers and went to sit next to a black haired girl. I went to the teacher her name was Miss Tilbery I gave her my paper that she had to sign

"Class it seems we have a new student her name is Alary Brandon and it seems that you are one of those smart girls your only 16 now, class I want you to be nice to her. Um Alary you can go sit there at the back next to Katie Marshall"

I could feel every one staring at me but it wasn't the stair I got when I was at other schools it was like they had seen something like me before but still couldn't help staring. The girl I sat next to had strait red hair and grey eyes she smiled at me and I smiled back.

When I sat down she was staring at me really intense

"Um why are you staring at me is there something on my face?" I asked even if I was used to being stared at it still irritated me when they did it in front of me.

"o sorry it's just you look a lot like Alice Cullen she was in school here last year are you family of her by any chance?"

"Did you just say Alice?" I asked. Who new this could be my mom

"Yes Alice Cullen it looks like you could be sister you both have a small pixie look to you"

"O I don't really know well I was adopted so we could be sisters or something"

The teacher was telling the children to be quiet she handed out papers for us to read I took a swiftglance and saw that I know this work I looked at Katie she was really working hard. I felt it coming I was going to see something of Katie's past:

_Katie was sitting next to a boy called Eric she was a junior he a senior Austen Markses also sitting next to her talking about a bear that Angela saw, a girl Bella talks for the first time that she has seen her it was a shock._

The bell rang I got up still in a Trans when Katie tapped on my arm

"Alary what class do you have next?"

I looked at my table "I have math next"

"Hey, me to" she said smiling "come on we can walk together"

I followed him out the class room a boy who I recognized from her past that I saw came toward us and put his arm around her waist

"Alary this is Austin and Austin this is Alary"

He shook my hand and said "nice to meet you, wow you look a lot like Alice Cullen you now"

"So I've heard" I said smiling

We got to the next class if there was one subject that I hated it would be math it just got harder every year. The teacher just pointed me to an empty seat no one sat next to me hear thank goodness for that I needed time to think.

Ok so far I found out that a girl named Bella got married to Edward Cullen and Alice is Edwards sister and Alice seems to look a lot like me or so every one says and then I know what Bella looks like from Katie's memory………wait a minute the vampire girl I saw last night looks like Bella only prettier so that means Bella was turned into a vampire it makes sense and the vampire boy was probable Edward but what where they doing at that house.

"Alary would you like to answer no. 4 pleas"

I looked at the question ok I've don this on before

"The answer is X=16y"

"Very good Alary now everyone open your text books to page 123 and do…" I wasn't listing any more.

The next two periods went bay fast. I was walking with Brian to the cafeteria

"So I guess you have met my brother Austin he is a year older then me but I am the smart one in our family so I am 17 and a senior"

"O that's cool" we got our food and I wanted to know more about the Cullen's

"Hey, Brian do I look like Alice Cullen?"

"Yes kind of I mean your hair and eyes no; but the shape of your face yes"

"O where does she live?"

"I don't know, but I think Mike Newton knows he was there ones for a party he works at the store um… where you can buy stuff to go hiking"

"Ok thanks" I said smiling

First day of school always go in a blur like someone pushed the fast forward button. it was last period English I was sitting next to Brian I could see he was happy about that so far if notices that he doesn't talk so much when he has something to say he'll say it but you never felt the need to fill the silence he was a really nice guy.

"Alary are you done reading the first chapter already" Brian asked me in amassment I gave a guilty smile "no but I've read this book twice before I was kind of day dreaming" he looked impressed "it seems that you are a book worm"

"You caught me pleas don't tell anyone" I said making my face look dramatic he laugh at that and the teacher scold.

The bell rang, at last school was over I walked with Brian out of class "See you tomorrow Alary"

"Yea bye"

I walked in to the office to hand my slip in the red headed lady said "hope you enjoy it here in Forks o and I was suppose to tell you that the lady who was going to check in with you can't come any more but Chief swan said that he would come check up on you"

"ok thanks bye"

I walked to my car and it was raining agene, ok my mind was miles away agene I didn't see it I walked strait in to a light pole and I was knocked out could. When I came to I was ling in a white bed great it wasn't even a day and I already ended up in the hospital.

I sat up and saw a doctor talking to a nurse the nurse walked out and the doctor turned to me when I saw his face I recognized it, another face that I already knew

"Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen you hit your head pretty hard you should watch were you are walking"

He had such a calm soothing voice just like any vampire would have.

"Um o a oops…………can I go now"

He smiled yes I think you can every thing seems to be normal and you don't have a concussion so you re free to go" he said smiling

I got up and walked out side it seems I was still at school gist in the nurse's office, it was raining harder now so I ran to my car, it and a black car where the only two cars left in the parking lot. I got in and turned on the hitter not because I was getting cold just to get dry

I sat there for a moment seeing how Carlisle got in his car. I turned on my car and drive home making a mental note I really need to learn more about cars.

xxxxxx

I took a shower how could I be so stupid, I could have asked him about Alice or something, after the nice long shower I got dressed in something a little more comfortable, sweat pants and a old top. I went to look throw the window agene and saw a police car parked in the drive why ok so that mend Bella's dad lived there.

Just then someone knocked on the front door I looked at my self in the mirror ok I looked ok for people to see when I answered the door a cop in uniform was standing there with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Hi my name is Charlie swan I live across the street from you I heard you were living on your own so if you need any help at all you can come to me ok"

"Wow thanks sir you're too kind"

"Well its part of my job good bye now"

"Bye sir"

Ok I was rite Bella's dad does live there. I went to the kitchen to start making dinner I decided to make something simple so I made fish fingers and chips. I sat in font of the TV eating, I loved food. When I was done I washed the dishes and went up stairs to do my homework it took me 25 min it to finish every thing even the stuff I had to hand in a week from now. It would have been 20 but me and math not so good.

I went back to the window and saw that the Volvo was there agene I had to think of some way to see outside better. I went down stairs put on my rain cote and walked outside I was pretending to go check the mail and there it was agene some one looking throw the window so fast that I new it was one of the vampires.

As I was walking back to the house some one came out of the Bella's house it was the big boy the one that wasn't a vampire but didn't smell human

"Hey you!" he was calling me I new there was nothing I could do I had to answer him

"Yes" I said and turned to face him he gave me a grin and said

"Your new right so why did you move here?"

**Dum Dum Dum Duuum**

**You al probably know who is talking to Alary**

**You know I got the name Alary by putting Alice and Mary together you know Mary is Alice's first name :) **

**Please, please review my work I need the criticism, compliments are welcome to.**

**The story is complicated so if there are things you don't understand then review this chapter so that I can right more and the story will start to make sense.**

**And I know that Edward wasn't in the story much but I promise that if I write the next Chapter there will be more Edward **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bmonti: Twilight was my idée!!!! Stephanie Meyer stole it from me. I WROTE TWILIGHT**

***poof* Bella: no you did not.**

**Bmonti: Don't argue with me or ells I will make Edward love someone ells.**

***poof*Edward: you can't do that not even Stephanie Meyer can do that.**

**Bella: and we chose Stephanie we decided to go to her in a dream your imagination I to out of control.**

**Bmonti: no!!!!! you did choose me stop bugging me**

**Bella +Edward: ok bye *poof* gone**

**Bmonti I guess I don't own twilight *sob* but I will someday mwhahahaha (evil laugh) **

**What happened last Chapter? **

I went back to the window and saw that the Volvo was there agene I had to think of some way to see outside better. I went down stairs put on my rain cote and walked outside I was pretending to go check the mail and there it was agene some one looking throw the window so fast that I new it was one of the vampires.

As I was walking back to the house some one came out of the Bella's house it was the big boy the one that wasn't a vampire but didn't smell human

"Hey you!" he was calling me I new there was nothing I could do I had to answer him

"Yes" I said and turned to face him he gave me a grin and said

"Your new right so why did you move here?"

**Chapter 2 seeing more**

I knew the double meaning in those words. It meant they know that I'm not human and they want to know what I want. I decided to stick to my story you can never know who to trust these days. "My mom and dad are traveling and so they sent me here to finish school"

"Why did they sent you to such a small town were its so wet?"

"I like the rain and they think its saver then living in a big city"

He walked closer to me so that he could see my face properly "you know you look a lot like Alice"

I smiled at that "so I've heard"

"Do you know who Alice is?"

"Nope but am looking forward to meeting my twin; I wonder who is the evil one" we both laugh at that. "My name is Jacob black do you mind if I ask what your name is."

"It's Alary, Alary amore Brandon" for some reason it was really easy talking to him.

The door from Bella's house opened and Bella and Edward came out the little girl was walking behind them this time. I started walking back to the front door I didn't know how to talk to talk them yet and it was instinct to get away from vampires I may have vampire venom inside me but that did not mean that I wasn't scared. I had to work up the courage to talk to them and it usually took a few days.

Jacob noticed my retreat and asked "hey where are you going"

"Um I just remember that I have homework to finish and it's getting late so I have to go bye"

Before he could say anything I went inside.

I stood by the door for a min. lisining I could hear them talk but it was so low al I knew was that they were talking about me. I heard the car driving away strange I would have **fought** that I would have heard at least one door slam.

I looked around the room, I guess I still had to call Serah she doesn't know where I went this year and we phone each other at least one's a year. I dialed her number I hope she was awake I mean she was getting really old and she was the only one who knew about my hole past

"Hello this is Cindy speaking to who am I speaking to?"

"Hi Cindy this is Alary speaking is Serah there?"

"Yes hold on a minute I'll call her"

"Hello Alary how are you, were are you, have you found your mother yet?"

"Hahahaha one question at a time pleas, I am fine and I'm living in forks this year and I'm not sure if I've found her yet"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well there are vampires here and a girl called Alice that I guess is one of the vampires and the people I've met says that I look a lot like her but I'm in no hurry to ask the vampires that I've seen, yet"

"Alary don't lai your just too scared to ask them aren't you"

"You know me too well but don't worry I will do it you know I don't give up easily"

"You haven' changed a bit, promise me that you will come visit next year even if you don't find your mom remember I'm getting older and you don't know when I will die"

"Sin's you put it that way I promise but I have to go now I still have school and if I find my mom I'll call you, missing you a lot bye"

"You better bye"

I went up strait to bed. It was nice to hear her voice agene.

_I was back in the woods, I knew what I was looking for this time I went strait to the white house instead of the Volvo in front of the house I saw Edward and Bella they were talking_

_Edward was saying "Bella could you take your shield down I want to see your thoughts"_

"_You now I like it that you can't read my mind Edward and why do you want to read it when I can tell you what I think"_

_I was walking closer to them I still wanted to see inside of the house they both saw me and I just walked past them I opened the door and it was even more beautiful inside. There was a wide open space and on the flore not to far from me I saw Jacob sitting with the little girl I wanted to go talk to him._

I woke up ok I did pay attention to my dream this time I got up and took a shower the best place to think I new what Edward and Bella's power are, Edward can read minds and Bella is some sort of shield. Now that I know what to expect I can go talk to them if they go visit Charlie agene.

I got out of the shower and got dressed jeans and a red top with my brown jacket. I looked at the time it was 7:35 ok at least I wasn't going to be late I ate some cereal and tide my hair I wasn't in the mood to have my hear in my face. Garbed my bag and rain coat went out side the wind was blowing good thing my hair was tide up got in the car and played my favorite song love story by Taylor Swift.

I got to the school on time and Katie was waiting for me "hey Alary guess what?"

"What"

"Well I saw Alice in the clothing store today, I thought that she was at college but it seems she is back and I must say I was right you two do look alike"

"Wow that's interesting um I'll see you in history"

"Yea see ja'

I got to my first class English I went to sit in my seat and Brian sat a few seats in front of me the teacher just gave us work to do and went out agene I got the feeling agene, another memory was coming ….

_Brian sitting in front of the TV (he was younger) someone knocking on the door, telling his mom that he would get it, opening the door and seeing that it was Bella. Thinking she looks bad and what she is doing here. She asking for the bikes helping her put it in her truck._

When I came back from the memory I kind of got irritated I mean why did I keep on seeing memories were Bella was in it. I looked around the class room and everyone was packing I guess I mist the bell I packed up and followed Brian out of the class we walked to history together.

He went to sit and Katie was smiling at me she probably had another story to tell I went to sit next to her and she started to tell me of the dance that was this weekend I was half lessoning to what she was saying being grateful that no one asked me I have been to too many dances as it was and then I notes that the lesson was almost over but the teacher was still not here.

"Katie where is the teacher "

"O I guess you don't know she never comes in on a Friday"

"O ok weird"

"Yea she loves starting her weekends urly, she would have been fired but there is no one to replays her"

The bell rang "so are you ready for gym"

"I hope so" with the hole bit of vampire venom in me and stuff gave me the ability to be very good at sports any sports but that dos not mean that I like it

Everyone went to go get dressed for gym the usual thing happen I go get my new clothes, get a partner and try to do the least work like letting some one ells do most of the work and as always the teacher notices that I am good even when I do the least stuff and she makes me do more stuff the day went fast after that little peas of horror.

I got in my car and raced back home I wanted to see if the vampires was at **Bella's** house. When I got there they were not there. I didn't even stop at my house I made my decision I wanted to talk the vampires and I wanted to see if Alice was my mother.

How am I going to find there house I only know what it looks like. I remember that Brian said something about Mike Newton who knows were they lived so I turned the car around and went to Newton's store

I saw the store and for one's it was not raining. I went in and saw a guy, blond, blue eyes at the counter and when he saw me he had gave a wide grin I walked up to him "hi my name is Alary you must be Mike" I said in my sweeties voice.

"Hi, I heard there was a new girl in town and everyone was right you do look like Alice"

"Ha-ha that's why I'm here I want to know were the Cullen's house is?" he looked a little disappointed when I said that "yea I can draw you a map" while he drew he asked me "so are you family or something of them"

"I would radar not talk about it" he was done and gave it to me "nice to have met you" I said

"Yea you to"

I did It, I got what I wanted I thought **wile** driving to the house it was hard to find but then I saw it, it was just like my dream every detail was the same the big white house with a lot of windows. I got out and started walking to the door I knew that they herd me and I was determent to think of something ells cause Edward mite read my mind I knocked softly agents the door knowing that they could hear.

A beautiful girl opened the door she looked very motherly even if she looked so young "hi I'm Esme Cullen can I help you?"

"My name is Alary I want to know if I could speak to Alice."

"Dear, Alice is at college with al my other children"

I knew that was problibly the cover story so I was a little more strait forward

"I know that they are not there I'm not stupid"

She seemed to think of something and then said "come in but really Alice is not here only the boys are the girls left to go shopping"

"Ok can I speak to them, then pleas"

"Ok I will go call them"

"I think they already herd you" she looked at me agene with confusion and sowed me the sitting room then she left.

I sat on the sofa when 3 very good looking guys came in the one had huge mussels (as if I wasn't scared enaf) but was very good looking the other one was blond he could be a movie star if it wasn't for al the scars on him but I guess other people could not see them so well and then there was the one I saw with Bella who I guessed was Edward. They all looked very curios when I saw them the blond looked really surprised and the big guy said "hey its a Alice look alike" Edward glared at him and then looked at me and asked "can we help you" in his beautiful voce

"Hi I guess you already know my name so what's yours" I talked confidently but I was terrified. Edward first looked at blond like he was saying something then answered for them "I am Edward that's jasper" he said pointing at the blond one" and that's Emmett now would you pleas tell us what you want"

I decided to surprise Edward and thought I know that you are vampires and that you Edward can reed minds. He looked at me and said "you know?"

"Yip" I said smiling

"How did you find out" jasper asked this time

"I can smell you and it's not hard to miss if you know what you're looking for"

Emmett burst out lathing "how is it that humans seems to find out what we are. We could be loosing our touché" I signed and said the thing I did not share to most people "I'm not a human if you must know I mean haven't you notes that I smell a little bit different from humans I mean if you smell me you don't feel trusty at all"

They al were silent for a **wile** then emmett stood up and walked out "cool nice too meet you and welcome to the party but I have to go to rose"

Jasper still looked a little confused and asked" why are you here in forks then?"

"Well I'm kind of looking for my mom" Edward saw that I thought Alice could be my mom and signed he stood up and told me "jasper is Alice's husband I think you to need to talk"

Jasper looked up at Edward as he walked away.

"I guess I have to tell you that I think Alice is my mom" he looked at me for a wile and nodded "it could be true we will wait for Alice to come home then you can tell us your story" I suddenly felt very calm not stress out or scared any more

"Are you doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Making me calm"

"Yes"

It came again the memory thing:

_Jasper coming in to a __**dinner,**__ seeing Alice coming towards him, thinking that she wanted to fight, feeling her feelings not understanding, taking her hand._

_Falling in love with Alice meeting the Cullen's feeling happy._

_Struggling to be good and not drink human blood _

_Bella coming into Edwards live seeing him change_

_Finding out that James wanted to harm Alice when she was human being grateful that he did not succeed._

When I could see agene Jasper was right in front of me he had a worried look on his face and was tens. I blinked a few times and he relaxed. I looked arrowed and it was dark out side "are you ok" he asked "yes, don't worry it happens a lot, how long was I gone for"

"2 hours"

"Well that's a first I usually stay like that for 20 or 30 min."

This was the first time I saw so much of someone's past it was so wired.

"What happened?" a cell ringed and he already had the cell by his ear saying yes and ok he looked at me waiting for my answer

"I don't want to talk about it" I suddenly felt very tired that took more out of me then I thought "do you mind if I sleep for a wile" I said wile yawning

"Sure, um there is a bed up stairs come I will show you, o and Alice will be beck in 2 hours or les"

He took me to his and Alice's room. There was a king sized bed with silk pink covers there was another door but bigger then the one we came in I wonder were it leads to. I liaed down and Jasper tucked me in he looked In to my eyes and said "your eyes they changed shade they are a forest green now" I was to tired to say something back and fell asleep, feeling like a 5 year old girl agene maybe it was the smell of the room or something but I felt really safe.

**Ok this chapter was shorter but I hope you like it **

**Pleas review**

**It would make me so happy if you did.**

**I'm sorry Edward wasn't it so much but he was a bit more.**

**I will give you a cyber chocolate if you review**

**I like chocolate milk!!!!!!!!!! :)**


End file.
